Imperfection
by Oh-eden
Summary: Le Roi se retrouve face au plus grand adversaire qu'il ai connu et il fallait que ce soit une morveuse.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Ce texte a été écrit pour la communauté bingo_fr, sur le thème "imperfections physiques"

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle avait constamment de la morve qui lui coulait du nez, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements sales. Sa silhouette ratatiné ne dégageait aucune grâce et ses manières laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Même ses pupilles ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considérées comme jolies mais peut-être était-ce juste parce que ce regard perçant qu'elle arrive à poser sur le plateau malgré ses yeux aveugles le dérangeait.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à perturber sa respiration ; pas qu'elle fut vraiment régulière à la base puisqu'elle reniflait par intermittences à cause de son nez bouché. S'être trompé dans ses prédictions l'agaçait mais il restait silencieux.

Le Roi possédait par nature une connaissance de l'esthétique humaine, à travers le savoir de ceux qui avaient été offerts en nourriture à la Reine pour lui donner naissance. Lui même ne correspondait pas à leurs standards de beauté et leur apparaissait comme monstrueux mais c'était tout à fait normal puisqu'il venait d'une autre espèce, différente et supérieure. Il n'attendait aussi pas moins d'eux qu'ils se ratatinent de peur devant lui, témoignage parfait de sa grandeur et de la puissance qu'il incarnait. À côté de lui, la jeune joueuse de Gungi était, elle, tout simplement laide.

Ses pensées y revenaient souvent et il commençait à se demander s'il n'essayait pas par là de lui chercher une faiblesse, inconsciemment. Ce qui serait stupide ; il savait que c'était sur le plateau qu'il devrait lui trouver des fautes pour la vaincre et se rabattre sur des failles extérieures au jeu aurait été indigne de lui.

Alors il se mit à essayer de l'ignorer, de consacrer toute son attention sur sa stratégie pour obtenir la victoire mais même cela ne suffisait pas.

En vérité, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet être en face de lui alors, logiquement, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'observer. En analysant soigneusement ce qui lui échappait, il se rapprocherait de la victoire. Pourtant, une partie de lui, bestiale, se désolait. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de pouvoir la détruire d'un geste. Il avait amplement la force de l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'elle n'était pas mais il se retenait pour l'unique raison que la tuer ainsi constituerait une défaite au Gungi. Il lui fallait faire preuve de patience, aussi il se voyait forcé de continuer à observer son jeu autant que son corps faible et imparfait même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'ignorer en paix.

Le Roi finirait par gagner, c'était une évidence.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait cela pourtant, l'impression qu'il était seulement en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même grandissait.

Ses gardes royaux se trouvaient eux aussi dans la salle et l'impression le prit soudain que leurs auras le déconcentraient. Peut-être était-ce même leur simple présence qui lui déplaisait. Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Cela aurait put être causé par de la honte, lui proposait une petite voix en lui si faible qu'il ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Le Roi n'avait cependant jamais connu la honte et croire qu'il put se découvrir un tel sentiment lui était impossible, tout comme il n'arriverait pas à croire qu'un jour viendrait peut-être où il subirait une défaite éternelle, aussi cette pensée ne dépassa pas son subconscient. Son égo gigantesque en restait protégé, pour le moment.

Malgré tout, l'envie de faire dégager tous ses soldats de la pièce se faisait lourdement sentir.

Deux doigts aux ongles sales se posèrent dans un claquement sur le plateau pour jouer un nouveau coup, aussi parfait que les mains abîmées de la joueuses ne l'étaient pas et le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses propres mains alors qu'il jouait à son tour.

Cette nouvelle partie se termina comme les précédentes par sa défaite. Les yeux fixés sur le plateau, il étudiait attentivement les formations et stratégies utilisées précédemment, cherchant ses erreurs mais surtout une faille adverse qu'il aurait négligé. La laideron restait immobile, ses petites mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

Après quelques minutes, il commença à ramasser les pièces de son côté et son adversaire se mit en mouvement pour faire de même. Dans un concert de tintements, les jetons furent bousculés du plateau puis alignés de chaque côté, en rang de petits soldats de bois ciré prêts à servir le joueur qui les utiliserait.

Il se trouvait là face à un général invaincu bien étrange et il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais cet être à l'apparence qu'il critiquait tant se détachait lentement dans son esprit de la foule d'humains anonymes qui se ressemblaient tous à ses yeux.


End file.
